


Hurricane

by kokokoriii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends going through the usual, Iwaizumi cries :O, M/M, Mostly fluff w a little angst, Short One Shot, Surprise at the end (don't want to give it awayy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokokoriii/pseuds/kokokoriii
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa are the only ones who truly know each other.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing this with the intention that they were third-years but after the ending, I think they might be in college. It doesn't really matter though :,)

Oikawa knew lots of people. He was the type of person who could make acquaintances on the morning train ride and his Snapscore was over 600,000. Everyone knew who Oikawa was but very few people really knew him. His best friends knew that he had a treehouse in his backyard and still goes out there when it rains so he can hear the sound of the rain hitting the wooden roof. They knew that he loved aliens and space and hated running for practice. And there was one person who knew Oikawa better than anyone in the world - Iwaizumi. 

He knew that Oikawa used vanilla body soap in the sugar and cried when he got too stressed. He was the only person who knew how to cheer Oikawa up from a depressive episode (with forehead kisses and a tight hug). Iwaizumi knew every inch of Oikawa's body, mind and personality. 

In a way, Oikawa has several personalities. There's the Oikawa who flirts with pretty girls with no intentions of getting with them. Then, there's the Oikawa who dances around his living room with his nephew singing Baby Shark at the top of his lungs. There's the Oikawa who made national fame from volleyball and the Oikawa that trips down the stairs in the middle of the night and bruises his face. There's an Oikawa whose nice and an Oikawa that's mean and an Oikawa that's egotistical and an Oikawa that's paranoid. 

To Iwaizumi, Oikawa was gentle and understanding and had a real compassion for the people around him. His gifts were thoughtful and he never missed a chance to text someone if he noticed that hadn't spoken in a while. But above all, Oikawa was stubborn. 

Like one time when Iwaizumi went to Oikawa's house so they could watch a movie when something was said (he can't even remember) and the bowl of popcorn was thrown onto the floor with a bang. Oikawa's dramatic nature drowned out Iwaizumi's apologies and all they wanted to do was, frankly, punch each other in the face. Oikawa's hurt, asking Iwaizumi why he would even say something like that to him and Iwaizumi can only wonder why his statement caused such a storm. 

To get to the rainbow you have to go through the hurricane. 

He holds Oikawa until his face isn't red anymore and he presses his face in the crook of Iwaizumi's neck, an area that expressed comfort nowadays, and they apologize to one another. Iwaizumi is sorry for being insensitive and Oikawa is sorry for being sensitive. The boundary between Oikawa and Iwaizumi was so incredibly thin that Iwaizumi felt like he could read Oikawa's mind. His emotions because Iwaizumi's emotions and Iwaizumi could often tell Oikawa's mood just by his eyes. 

So when the weekend hit and Iwaizumi hadn't heard from Oikawa all Saturday, he began to worry. He gave Oikawa until noon, maybe he had slept in or didn't charge his phone the night before, but when he still hadn't received a text message, he called Oikawa's mom. He pressed her for information and found out that Oikawa had gone out that morning with Kageyama Tobio.

"Don't overthink it. They were wearing sweats so they probably went to practice somewhere. I'll tell him to call you when he gets home," Oikawa's mom told him, "Take care, Hajime." 

Iwaizumi muttered a farewell and rolled to the other side of the couch. He noticed it was raining outside, pouring actually, so the boys couldn't have gone to the park and the school's gym was closed on weekends except if there was a game (and there wasn't). But Iwaizumi was a rational person and he had no real reason to believe anything other than his boyfriend was practicing somewhere. 

But why Kageyama?

He and Oikawa were sworn enemies. Everyone thought that as they grew older, their tension would grow into a bond but it never did. There was and would always be a sense of dislike between the two that anyone with eyes could see. Kageyama had an attractive aura and walked with independence, something Iwaizumi could never obtain. Iwaizumi waited like a lost puppy in front of his cellphone as minutes turned to hours and there was still no call from Oikawa. 

Iwaizumi wondered if he should call Oikawa's mom again. But what would that look like to her? Iwaizumi's being insecure about his boyfriend? But she always told Iwaizumi that if he ever needed anything he could ring her up and as the clock ticked past eight, he really needed some answers. He decided to call Oikawa first, giving him the benefit of the doubt again that maybe his phone was dead or he dropped it into a toilet. 

"Hello?"

Oikawa picked up on the last ring. His voice sounded normal, no sign of strain or tiredness. 

"Are you alive?" Iwaizumi asked coldly. 

"Yes." 

There was an annoying silence and Iwaizumi sighed into the microphone. He was aggravated by Oikawa's short answers. 

"I would have appreciated a text sometime today - just so I knew you weren't dead. I talked to your mom and she told me you were out this morning with Kageyama who, as far I can remember, you hate. You can't even communicate with me but you can go play volleyball?" Iwaizumi was trying to be void of emotion but when his voice broke at the last word, he had to clench his fist to hold everything in. 

"I'm just busy," Oikawa said. Iwaizumi's lips parted but before he could yell an insult through the line, Oikawa finished the conversation, "I have to go." 

The line went dead and Iwaizumi was left with the eerie dial tone. He felt like his lungs were being filled with water and he had to punch the pillow next to him from preventing his real rage to break through. Had he done something? He read through their past conversation and couldn't find anything but sweet messages and emojis. He thought about the past week and could only remember Oikawa smiling and acting happier than normal. Of course, it could have been an act but Iwaizumi was usually great at seeing through his ploys. 

An hour later, he was still unsatisfied with their phone conversation. It was eating him up on the inside so he decided he would confront Oikawa and break down his walls. He stormed out of his house and fumed on the walk to Oikawa's. If he had to, he would back Oikawa into a corner until he told him what was going on. He was soaking wet from the rainfall by the time he reached the residence and nearly slipped on the wet walkway. 

He had been walking into the house since they were in elementary school and that night was no exception. Iwaizumi kicked his wet sneakers off and took off to Oikawa's bedroom. He felt guilty for tracking water through the house but he made a mental note to drag a towel down later. 

Oikawa was sitting at his desk when Iwaizumi barged in. His eyes lifted to his doorway to see Iwaizumi's sharp eyes on fire, water droplets cascading down his cheeks and onto the area rug. He knew he should stand up and properly face his boyfriend but his feet wouldn't move. They stared at each other for a while, trying to understand what the hell was going on, before Oikawa finally moved. His actions were sudden and when he stood up, his chair fell backwards. 

He expected Iwaizumi to march over to him, maybe grab him by the collar of his shirt and shake him around, but he just stood there. His arms were by his side and his shoulders were slumping forward and Oikawa noticed the fury in his eyes had been replaced by vulnerability. When he looked closer, he could see Iwaizumi's cinched brow and his clenched fist as he held back tears. 

Iwaizumi knew lots of people. He was the type of person to always share homework answers and lend someone money if they wanted a snack. Everyone knew who Iwaizumi was but very few people really knew him. His best friends knew that he had a bad temper when it came to bullies. They knew he loved fried tofu and hated winter. And there was one person who knew Iwaizumi better than anyone in the world - Oikawa. 

And Oikawa knew that Iwaizumi didn't like to cry with the lights on. 

So he turned off the lights to his bedroom, found Iwaizumi in the dark and listened to the sound of him coming undone. Iwaizumi had a tough exterior but was just as soft on the inside as Oikawa was. Iwaizumi sobbed into his hands for the better part of ten minutes. Oikawa crushed him to his chest, his arms surrounding him like a blanket. He knew that there was nothing he could say in that moment to console Iwaizumi's breaking heart so he let him cry. 

When Iwaizumi calmed down, they sat down on Oikawa's bed and kept the lights off. Iwaizumi's clothes were sticking to Oikawa's skin but he didn't care in that moment. 

"I'm sorry-" Oikawa started but Iwaizumi hid his hands in his face. 

"It's my fault," He mumbled, "I was waiting around for your good morning text and it never came and I got scared that maybe you had ended up in the hospital so I called your mom and told me you went out with Kageyama and I thought I was a reasonable person but I guess I'm really just prone to overthinking." 

Oikawa takes Iwaizumi's hand in his and gives it a squeeze to let him know he's listening.

"I got so scared because I thought you were cheating on me with fucking Kageyama," Iwaizumi laughs sadly, "And I went back and forth with myself because you would never do that but then why would you sneak around me?"

Oikawa brushed his shoulder, "I'd never-"

"I know," Iwaizumi said. "And when I rushed here I was so angry but then I saw you just sitting there and I thought, how could I stay mad at you?" 

There was a minute of quietness, the only sound was Iwaizumi's irregular breathing. Oikawa let go of Iwaizumi's hand and stood up, he walked over to his desk and started moving things around but Iwaizumi wasn't paying attention. Oikawa looked over his shoulder, "I guess you know what this means." 

"Time to break up with me for being a clingy stalker?" Iwaizumi asked. 

"Time to marry you." Iwaizumi's eyes widened to see Oikawa on one knee in front of him, holding out an open ring box with a silver band inside. "Kagayema's grandparents own a jewelry shop and they were able to give me a discount on the ring. I was planning to surprise you tomorrow night with a date, that's why I was acting so distant." 

Iwaizumi lifted the ring out of the velvet box and slid it onto his finger - it fit perfectly. His bottom lip quivered and with the moonlight shining through the blinds, he pulled Oikawa to his feet and threw his arms around his neck. 

"You're going to marry me even though I'm needy and thought you were cheating on me?" 

Oikawa laughed, pushing Iwaizumi onto the bed and nearly flopping down on top of him. He presses their foreheads together, "Have you seen me? I throw a fit if the bath water is too hot. Nothing you do could turn me away. I want to adopt babies with you and grow old together and dance around the kitchen with you. Will you marry me, Iwa-Chan?" 

Iwaizumi always thought it would be him popping the question and waiting for Oikawa's answer. He looks up into Oikawa's eyes and sees nothing but pure admiration. The love between the two of them was the most beautiful thing in the world, Iwaizumi decided. The hurricane had finally passed. 

"Yes."


End file.
